


Etrian Odyssey Oneshots

by Slyphire



Category: Etrian Odyssey Series
Genre: Drabbles, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyphire/pseuds/Slyphire
Summary: A series of Etrian Odyssey drabbles/oneshots featuring my fan guilds from various EO games and other EO fan characters! The character list will be updated as I write and post more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I had ever written of my first classic mode guild in EO2U about two or so months ago? Featured are my beloved Protector and Alchemist duo; Ophiriel and Javert~

Trekking throughout the labyrinth was a tiring experience as any explorer can attest to, especially if it’s for the purpose of making a detailed map of the floors. Even if one enters for simply heading out to the gathering points, the terrain can be tricky to get through at times and there was always a high possibility of encountering monsters or even a FOE. 

With the Torria guild returning to High Lagaard to retire for the day, Javert glanced down at his charge and examined the state she was in. Aside from a cut on her face that was easily patched up, the only plaguing her was her fatigue. The individual in question briefly removed one of her alchemical gauntlets to rub her eyes with the palm of her hand, stifling a yawn in the process. 

“Riel.”

She blinked up at Javert only to see him crouch down closer to the ground. “…What’re you doing?”

“Climb onto my back and hold onto my neck. You look fatigued.”

"You really don't have to do that."

"I insist."

Normally she would protest further but she knew Javert was a stubborn man, primarily when it came to her wellbeing. Plus, she really could use a break from walking around the labyrinth all day.

She wrapped her arms around the Protector’s neck who then hoisted her up onto his back with a small grunt. He moved one arm underneath her to keep her aloft while his shield was held firmly in the other. Satisfied that she was secured in place, the Protector briefly picked up his pace to catch up with the rest of the guild as they headed towards the stratum's Geomagnetic Pole.

A short while afterwards, however, he felt the light body clinging to him grow limp and an additional weight fall against his head. Glancing back, Javert saw Riel quickly dozing off; her glasses slightly askew from leaning her head against his and her breathing steady and quiet. 

Letting out a content hum, the protector looked back towards the path ahead and resumed his scan for any potential threats as he usually did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this was actually an assignment for my English Composition class where we had to write a descriptive essay that's at least three pages long. Naturally, I wrote my EO2U guild fighting the Yggdasil Core since I figured that a significant boss fight would be enough to net me three pages. Because of that reason, no names aside from the guild's name was listed and everyone's classes were changed to generic RPG ones, which I changed back in this version.
> 
> In case you were wondering, I got a perfect score. It was amazing.

Standing before the guild was a pair of large metal double doors; on them laying a glowing red rune, it’s mere presence almost foreboding.

They had traversed every square inch of the ruin’s final floor, meticulously mapping every wall, pit, and corridor. They evaded the monsters in the walls, the only part of it visible is its blue-green eye and tentacle appendage that lashed out at the mere sight of you and binding you in place. They fought through enlarged red and white blood cells, metal plated scorpions whose stinger could incite fear in even the most seasoned adventurer, and even moths that were cold to the touch.Though, all of that could only barely prepare them for what they had to face now.

Tension filled the air between the five companions. They knew that the ultimate monster they had come to slay laid beyond those doors; a monster whose awakening signaled an ill omen. A true calamity.

Leaving the being alive was no option. Doing so would spell the ruin of the town they had called home for the past year and the entire continent it laid in. They had to fight whatever laid behind the doors and ensure that it met its demise, even at the cost of their own lives.

Steeling themselves, the emblem disappeared as the tiny Alchemist at the front of the group placed both of her hands onto the doors and thrust them open.

Almost immediately after setting foot into the ruined room, the guild felt almost crushed by the overwhelming amount power emanating from the pit in the very center of it. Dread quickly washed away into panic as a clawed tentacle emerged from the pit and slammed down before them. The ground rumbled as a hulking, grotesque beast slowly emerged into view, its three heads and many yellow eyes sizing up the individuals before it.

The party’s knuckles whitened with their tightening grips around their weapons, petrifying fear overtaking them momentarily as they gazed upon its grotesque form; its four tendrils swaying to and fro. Suddenly, all three of its mouths unfurled open and the beast let out an earsplitting, piercing screech that resounded throughout the entire runs. An invitation to an imminent battle.

With retreat no longer becoming an option, the Survivalist’s grizzly bear companion let out a savage roar, causing the monster to recoil back only slightly but did not cease its attacks as it whipped its tendrils at the furred creature, getting hit but shrugging off her injuries as she sank her teeth into one tendril that strayed too close.

As the Survivalist fired arrows at the gargantuan beast, drawing his bowstring and firing in such a rapid succession, he noticed that his arrows were all but bouncing off its body. Sweat forming on his brow, he turned to his other three companions and yelled out to them, saying that only attacking its tendrils seem to work.

Nodding, the gauntlets on the Alchemist’s hands whirred to life and began smoking from the palms. She extended her arms and began firing a number of fireballs towards the living calamity’s tendrils. Facing her now, it let out yet another bloodcurdling screech and swung one of its tendrils downwards to strike the woman only to be promptly blocked by an orange-haired Protector and his shield, adorned with his family crest. With determination and anger etched onto his face, he swung the sword held in his other hand upwards, striking into the opposing tendril forcing it to recoil back towards its body.

Their Medic stuck further back from everyone else, as to avoid the flailing tendrils. A red jeweled staffed gripped firmly within his hands, the jewel glowed as the bear’s injuries began closing up and the blood clotting despite her erratic and vicious movements. Satisfied with his work, violet eyes fell upon the androgynous mage and his staff began glowing again. He swung his weapon outwards towards the writhing beast and quickly spoke out a spell. A shining ball of light appeared before it and erupted into flames, bathing its entire body with scorching flames. While its body remained untouched, its now weakening tendrils were worse for wear with injuries ranging from deep claw marks to arrows protruding into its skin and varying degrees of burns with parts of it being charred black.

While the guild was up against a worthy and deadly adversary, they were confident that they would emerge victorious one way or another.

They had scaled a labyrinth that pierced even the clouds from the ground up, took on countless monsters that covered the labyrinth’s many floors and strata, and even killed a man who defied death and humanity.

This was nothing new to the city’s most renowned guild as they have received such praise for good reason. The living embodiment of death and destruction wasn’t going to be able to emerge onto the surface if Guild Torria has anything to say about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been ages since I uploaded here lmao. Wrote something for me and GrayToneSkies' student Medic characters who study at the Midgard Library; Micah and Leander respectively.
> 
> I am trying to plan and write a novel based off my EO2U classic mode party from the last two chapters but progress has been slow going. Despite that, I hope you enjoy this oneshot! Part of it was based off [this](http://slyphire.tumblr.com/post/162578533661/what-if-the-etrian-odyssey-universe-had-stuffed) post that I made a while ago and the fact that I'm a sucker for carnival games.

Leander could practically smell all of the fried food and heart attacks on a stick as soon as they step through the banners and into the festival, also accompanied by the excited clamoring and even yelling of the patrons roaming about the different attractions.

Leander was not a people person in the slightest. The medic's face had a perpetual glare etched onto it as he looked through all of the people eagerly ambling from one stall or tent to the next. He looked up at the other medic, his bespectacled boyfriend who seemed to having a much better time than he was. He lightly elbowed his side to get his attention before signing at him.

'Why are we here again? There's too many obnoxious fucks around.'

"I just thought it'd be nice and walk around the festival. The Midgard Library only hosts it once a year after all," He glanced down, a small smirk playing on his face. "Would you rather be cooped up in our dorm studying for classes?"

Oh hell no. 'Anything's better than that crap.'

"Then come on, it's not that bad being out here. I'll even buy you some overly cheesy food from a cart, my treat."

Well, Leander couldn't say no to that proposal. Placated with a container of chips drowning in molten, gooey cheese in hand, he walked beside his boyfriend amidst the crowds of people in a slightly better mood than before.

Though he had to admit, the festival wasn't TOO bad. It was only him and Micah wandering about together, looking at all the different brightly colored stalls and lights that ranged from carnival games to shops and food stands. There were a few people being obnoxious fucks but then again, this is a public festival. Plus some of the games actually looked kind of fun. It could have been worse, he supposed.

One of the stands seemed a bit more colorful than the others with the long wall of small multicolored balloons lined up in neat rows. Plushie prizes were hanging on the walls adjacent. Some people were already lined up and throwing what looked like darts at them, some hitting their marks and popping them. He stared at the stall for a few moments before nudging Micah’s arm and pointing at it.

'Hey, how good do you think you are at that one?'

"Balloon darts?" Micah tilted his head. "Hm. I'm not sure not be honest. Can't say I've played many carnival games in my life."

'It's just aiming and throwing. You're good at aiming when you use your gun.'

"Firing a gun is different than throwing darts. Though, I may as well give it a shot. Why not?"

Leander snorted at the likely unintentional pun as he followed Micah up to the booth and watched him hand over a few shiny ental coins in exchange for a handful of six darts.

A lot of them just looked like generic plushies of bears and other miscellaneous animals, most of them too tiny to be actual proper stuffed animals in his opinion. There were a few larger ones that looked a bit more higher quality and more unique. Probably the grand prizes for anyone willing to shell out a shitload of money to trade up or are lucky enough to win them on their first game.

Five... weird ones looked like they could be related monsters but looked too cute to be any. They all seemed to have some tree sprout thing on top of their heads and pairs would have the same body shape whether it was some cloth ot a tail save for a blue and rainbow one. That one actually had a body with a poncho.

The others just looked like multi-colored puff balls with puny legs and different faces; probably some cheap attempt at getting some kind of plushie out. Though, there was an orange one with white eyes and a strange rectangular open mouth. Just looking at it made Leander uneasy but he couldn't place why.

The sound of a loud pop snapped his attention back to his boyfriend. Micah's prosthetic arm was supporting his body on the counter as he leaned forward, right eye squeezed shut as he focused intently on the wall ahead of him. One baloon was popped with a dart sticking out in the wall where only latex scraps remained. He picked up another dart from the counter and drew his arm back, gaze fixed at the wall for a few moments before forcefully throwing his arm and thus the dart forward. A small determined smirk and a quiet 'hm' followed the resounding pop as he reached for yet another dart to repeat the process. 

Leander had to admit, he LOVED seeing Micah when he was this determined.

Four more burst balloons later the man behind the counter enthusiastically rang a rather loud cowbell.

"Amazing, you've got six in a row! You're a winner!" The man cried out. "Pick any prize you'd like, good sir!"

Micah turned to look at Leander, golden eyes seemingly scanning the raven-haired man's face intently which brought a faint blush to his face. What the hell was he doing?

He turned back to the stand keeper and pointed to one of the large puff balls while voicing his confirmation, a red one with an angry face on it. The stand keeper picked up a cane and prodded at the plushie for a few moments before it came dislodged from the wall and he handed it over. After a brief exchange of words, Micah glanced back down at Leander and nodded away from the stand. Micah took a few steps away and Leander was quick to follow.

"Apparently the round plushies are based off a FOE in Armoroad called a Pasaran," His arms held out the plushie towards Leander. "Here, it's for you."

'Wait, for me?' Leander felt his face heat up as he took the plushie into his own arms, briefly looking it over before looking back up. 'Why this one?'

Micah simply shrugged at the shorter medic, a small smile on his face. "It just reminded me of you is all."

Leander blinked before giving him the fiercest glare and quickly making his hands fly to briefly sign at him. 'YOU ASS.' Massive goddamn beautifully golden-haired noble asshole-

"Point proven," Micah lightly chuckled. "I can ask them to swap it out if you'd li-"

Almost immediately, Leander held the red ball of fluff closer to his chest in an almost protective manner. Well, as protectively as someone who needs his hands to communicate can. 'No, it's fine. I like it; really.'

Another genuine smile. "I'm glad you do," Micah pulled out his money pouch and scanned the sea of people. "I'd like to go on some of the rides if you're up for it. I think you only have to pay one ticket per ride this evening."

'If we go on one of the more extreme rides, I'll pay for the tickets.' He did win him the stuffed Pasaran after all.

"Sounds fair to me." Micah reached out to gently clasp one of Leander's and and he happily accepted it. Sure it'd be pretty much impossible for him to talk with one hand holding Micah's and the other holding the red plush in the other but meh. 

It wasn't the worst situation in the world.


End file.
